Our Trip to the Beach
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: What happens when a bunch of our favorite characters take a trip to the beach together? A cute story to give some light hearted fun between Karin and Toushiro (and Ichigo with his death threats... XD) please read and review!


**Hello my lovelies! I deleted this story a while back until my grammar improved, which it has, so now I have re-posted it. I left the original authors note (below) to remind me of why I started this story in the first place =)**

**Hello people I bring great news! HitsuKarinLuv likes this story which almost guarantees you will like it yay! Still no beta or spell check so please don't flame me.**

**Ch.1 Swim Trunks and Bathing Suits**

"Toushiro hurry up we're waiting." Karin yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"I feel silly in this." Toushiro yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Come on out."

"No."

"Fine I'll just have to come in." Karin said before kicking down the door.

Toushiro jumped then turned the other way.

"Let me see," Karin turned him around to face her, "You look just fine. Now you can put your shirt back on until we get there."

"So what are these ridiculous things called again?" Toushiro asked pulling on his shirt.

"They're called swimming trucks and they're made specifically to wear in the water." Karin replied.

"Oh great so now I'm stuck in "swimming trunks " and your wearing regular clothes that so not fair." Toushiro sulked.

"For your information I'm wearing a bathing suit made specifically for girls. I wanted to wear my water skiing shirt but nooooo I had to wear a bathing suit because Yuzu had to shove me in one." Karin said standing at the bedroom door.

Toushiro, dumbfounded, blinked twice before Karin flicked him on the nose, giggling as he rubbed it while shooting her with a death glare then sulking after her as she opened the door and walked out.

Ichigo, Renji, and Yuzu were packing their back packs. Yuzu was packing food, and Renji and Ichigo were packing up floats.

Renji opened one and flipped it over from side to side, "So how do you get this thing to float?"

Ichigo looked up from opening a box full of floats, "You have to blow it up first. See that tube? You bite down on it a little bit then blow air into it." he explained.

"Oh I get it now." Reiji said tossing the float aside.

"ICHIGO! Isshin yelled aiming a kick at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo went about his work still packing floats with his left hand, reached back with his right hand without looking, grabbed his ankle and threw his dad into a face plant.

Karin ran into a jump aiming her kick at his head, "Can't do that to me!" She yelled nailing him in the face sending him flying across the room.

Toushiro twitched," _Great, I wonder what color flowers I should put on her grave_._"_ he thought.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Karin." Ichigo rubbed his head.

"I was just proving a point." Karin giggled again.

"What point?"

"That I'm better than you." Karin grinned.

"I will get you Karin, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, but I will get you."

Toushiro thought a minute_," Well there might not be a grave left for her ,maybe a hell butterfly would have to do."_

Renji exchanged glances between Karin and Ichigo before busting out laughing," Dude she totally nailed you, haha"

"Rennjjiii!" Ichigo started to rare back his fist.

Karin jump kicked Renji and he went flying out the door.

"Nice one Karin!" Renji smiled staggering back into the door wiping blood from his mouth.

Ichigo sat there cat faced twitching.

"Nothing personal Renji just had to steal Ichigo's thunder, so let's get this show on the road." Karin said walking out the door with Toushiro then Yuzu following her.

_"Wonder how he's going to cover that murder up."_ Toushiro wondered.

"I can't believe Karin got captain Hitsugaya to wear swimming trunks." Renji stood up grabbing his back pack.

"Yeah, Karin can get just about anybody to do anything, bet she could even get Yamamoto to stack him full of paperwork to keep him occupied for weeks and give her a piggy back ride down to give Toushiro the paper work." Ichigo replied locking the door behind them leaving the unconscious Isshin laying on the floor.

*** On a bus heading towards the beach ***

Ichigo sat a seat in front of the very back one and Renji sat beside him on the opposite side of the bus. Toushiro sat 2 seats in front of him, Karin and Yuzu shared a seat 2 seats in front of Ichigo across from Toushiro and Karin was on the outside and Yuzu was against the window.

Chad got on the bus and sat down in a seat behind Ichigo.

"Hey Chad, did you bring the towels?" Ichigo leaned against the window so he could look back at Chad and keep an eye on the other three especially Toushiro. If he makes a move on her, there won't be a body left.

"Yes I brought them; did you bring my big inflatable rubber ducky?" Chad asked.

"Got it right here big fella." Ichigo patted his bag.

The bus stopped at another bus stop and Oriheme and Rukia got on.

"Hey guys." Ichigo greeted them.

"Hey Ichigo, are you hungry? I brought some bean dip with mashed potato soaked in ketchup pie of you are." Orihime chirped

"N-no that's ok Yuzu stuffed me this morning." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

~ Growl~ his stomach disagreed.

Orihime squinted at him then turned to Chad, "What about you Chad?"

Chad shot up straight in his seat, "I'm fine." He quickly turned to his window.

The bus stopped at another bus stop and Uryu got on with several other people.

"Hey Uryu." Ichigo said.

Uryu sat down across from Chad, "Hello." He straightened his glasses causing them to glare against the light.

"Geez Uryu, could you get any creepier?" Ichigo asked playfully.

"Do you want me to shoot you?" Uryu teased.

Ichigo laughed back playfully then stared back at the window.

Toushiro stared out of his window at the human world," Humans are just plain weird. No correction, paper work is weird." he mumbled to Hyourinmaru.

"What was that?" Karin plopped into his seat.

"N-nothing." Toushiro blushed.

The bus driver stopped at yet another bus stop but it was loaded with people. Instead of opening the doors he walked back to where Ichigo and his friends were, "Are you guy's friends?"

Everyone nodded except for the 2 people in the very front that got on with Uryu earlier.

"Ok so you sit with him." the bus driver pointed at Uryu and Chad so Uryu reluctantly slid in with Chad.

"You with him," He pointed at Orihime then Renji. Rukia jumped in the seat with Ichigo before the driver instructed her to. The driver turned to Yuzu, "You sit in the big guy's lap." he motioned to Chad.

Yuzu blushed then did as instructed to.

The driver walked back up to the front and opened the door allowing peple to pour in.

"I I-'m not too heavy am I?" Yuzu asked Chad blushing.

"No not at all." Chad replied.

Everyone sat in silence for about thirty minutes listening to other peoples conversations.

"So I take it you are Ichigo's friends?" Yuzu turned to ask Chad and Uryu.

"Yes we are." Chad replied.

"It's kinda hard not to be friends with him even if he is a bit childish." Yuzu said starring at her older brother who had fallen asleep against the window.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Chad replied.

"Well you got the childish part right. But I guess he's a good friend to have." Uryu adjusted his glasses again.

"Ichigo it's time to get off." Rukia nudged him as Uryu helped Yuzu get out of the seat.

"Hey Toushiro, come on we have to get off." Karin pulled on Toushiro's hand.

"Better bust a move big guy she's holding your hand." Hyourinmaru teased.

Toushiro jumped up blushing," S-shut up!" Toushiro yelled aloud to Hyourinmaru.

Karin dropped his hand and proceeded off the bus.

"K- Karin wait I wasn't talking to you!" Toushiro jumped off the bus after her.

Karin ran to the edge of the water and stood behind her from a distance and that's when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Toushiro let me pass some advice on codes on to you. Every time I get ticked off I'm going to pop a finger. When I run out of fingers I'm going to pop you." Ichigo said popping one of his fingers then walking ahead with Uryu and Chad.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review!**


End file.
